


You Take the Lead

by tails_i_tell_myself



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Discussions of sex, F/F, Fluff, cannon trans character, discussions of transitioning, no actual sex sorry if that's what you were looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tails_i_tell_myself/pseuds/tails_i_tell_myself
Summary: Lup asks Lucretia to stay the night





	You Take the Lead

“Stay here tonight.” Lucretia lets out a soft laugh, running her hands over Lup’s shoulders and down her sides. Lup relaxes into the touch, lacing her fingers behind Lucretia’s neck and swaying gently with the music.

“Here in this room?” Lucretia looks down at Lup, her eyes twinkling. “A library doesn’t really seem like a comfortable place to spend the night.”

“First of all, you’ve fallen asleep in this library a hundred times. Secondly, no, not in the library. Here, with me.” Lucretia pretends not to notice the blush creeping up Lup’s neck and cheeks.

“Are you asking me to spend the night with you? Like, spend the night?” Lucretia wiggles her eyebrows at Lup, who laughs nervously.

“Only if you want to.”

“Oh honey, I want to.” Lucretia hooks a finger under Lup’s chin and tugs gently, tilting the elf’s face up so that she can kiss her. Lup melts into the kiss, leaning into the younger woman. Lucretia wraps her arms around Lup’s waist, pulling the two women flush against one another. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask since we set foot on this planet.”

“You know I don’t know what I’m doing, right? I’ve never, um…” Lup clears her throat. “I’ve never, uh, done… well, I’ve never done this. What I’m hoping we’re gonna do.”

Lucretia smooths a lock of curly blonde hair behind Lup’s long, pointed ear. “We’ll take it slow, Lup. You set the pace, ok?” Lup won’t meet her eyes. “I’m not doing anything until you respond to me. That’s how consent works.”

“Yes.” Lup looks at her, jaw set. “I want to.”

“You take the lead.” Lup slides her fingers between Lucretia’s, tugging gently. Lucretia follows as Lup guides her up the grand staircase.

—

Lup’s bedroom is, frankly, a disaster. Clothes, both hers and Taako’s, are scattered haphazardly on every available surface. The dresser seems to exist as both a workspace and an altar of some sort. The walls are covered with maps with the requisite red strings stretched between thumb tacks where Lup has been trying to connect the dots and find the Light of Creation. Lucretia takes several deep breaths rather than voice her concern for Lup’s safety in the hazard she’s calling a bedroom.

Lup pauses next to her bed, which is mostly visible. There is an obvious circle of blankets where Lup must curl up every night when she gets too tired to keep looking. Lucretia can just see the dark circles under Lup’s eyes, but doesn’t comment. They’re all tired.

Lup glances up at Lucretia, watching her survey the room.

“I’m sorry it’s such a mess. I guess I never really expected us to get this far.”

“It’s just very… you.” Lup’s ear twitches. Lucretia isn’t sure whether she should read that as embarrassment or nerves. She decides to compromise and slides her hands around Lup’s waist. “It’s perfect, baby.”

Lup blushes. “You’ve never called me ‘baby’ before.”

“Do you like it?”

Lup nods. “I like pet names. I like when you remind me I’m yours.”

“I’ll keep reminding you, then.” Lucretia catches Lup’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

Rather than respond verbally, Lup sits down on the bed, pulling Lucretia with her. The elf leans in and kisses the woman, gently at first, but growing more urgent. Lucretia does her best to keep herself in check, but Lup’s hand is terribly distracting as she slides it up Lucretia’s thigh. Lucretia lets herself moan into Lup’s mouth, which is all the encouragement the elf needs. She leans into Lucretia, forcing her to lie down. Lucretia rests her hands on Lup’s hips, tightening her grip as Lup grinds her hips down.

They stay like this for a while, Lup’s hair a curtain between the two women and the rest of the world, their hot breath mingling, exploring one another’s mouths. Lucretia is the first to break away.

“Do you want to go farther than this?”

Lup takes a deep breath, considering. “Yes,” she decides. “Yes, I do.”

Lucretia lifts herself up onto her elbows, looking Lup up and down. The elf is wearing a too-large sweatshirt and sleep shorts. It’s been a quarter of a century, and this is the most beautiful Lucretia has ever seen her.

“I want you to lie down. Is that ok?” Lucretia keeps her voice soft.

“Yes.” Lup scrambles off of Lucretia’s lap and scoots backwards. She still seems incredibly nervous.

“Lup, you’ve had sex before, right?”

Lup freezes, like she’s been caught in headlights. She recovers quickly, but not quickly enough. Lucretia raises an eyebrow at her. Lup’s shoulders drop and she looks down.

“No. I mean, I’ve kinda had sex before. But not really. Just bad drunken make-outs and stuff. All the stuff leading up to sex. But never actually sex. It’s not like I really wanted to flaunt this,” she gestures to her body, “before Taako figured it all out. I didn’t want anyone to know I wasn’t… you know… a real girl…” She trails off, not looking at Lucretia.

Lucretia feels her heart break. She reaches out to cradle Lup’s cheek in her hand. Lup jerks her head away reflexively. Lucretia waits for Lup to come to her, which she eventually does, leaning into the soft palm Lucretia offers.

“You are just as real a girl as I am, Lup. You've always been a real girl. It doesn’t matter what body you’ve got. You tell me you’re a girl, and you’re a girl. And that’s just a fact. And I love you, no matter what your body looks like.” Lucretia wipes a tear away from under Lup’s eye. “I love you, baby. And I very badly want to have sex with you. But I want to make sure you’re ready, and right now doesn’t seem like the right time.”

Lup takes in a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She shakes her head.

“I want to be ready. I’ve wanted to be ready since I met you. I’m just freaking myself out.”

Lucretia scoots closer on the bed, reaching out to wrap her arms around Lup. Lup curls into Lucretia’s arms, making herself as small as possible.

“How about this. How about for tonight, I just sleep here? Let’s get used to that? And we’ll work our way towards sex, huh?” Lup nods into Lucretia’s shoulder. “Do you want to lie down?”

Lup leans back and pushes some of the blankets out of the way, punching her pillows into reasonable pillow shapes. She reaches out a hand and tugs Lucretia towards the head of the bed. Lucretia slides under the covers, wrapping her arms around Lup and rubbing her back. Lup nuzzles into the younger woman, closing her eyes and breathing in the closeness.

“Lucretia?”

“Yes?”

“Do you really love me?”

“Absolutely. Without hesitation or qualification. I’ve been dying to say it to you for ages.” She kisses the top of Lup’s head.

“I love you, too.” Lup’s voice is quiet. Lucretia feels a lightness in her chest, a happiness she hasn’t been willing to let herself feel.

They lie in silence for a while, feeling each other’s heartbeats. The closeness is different, foreign to both of them, but somehow soothing and validating. Lucretia finds her mind wandering down a path into their future, a future where they aren’t running away from the Hunger, where she and Lup can build an actual life together. She dreams about their house, somewhere on the coast, not too far away from the rest of the birds. They have a garden and a terrace overlooking the sea. Lup spends her days playing the violin and occasionally blowing things up. Lucretia can write for hours, write down every single word she’s feeling. The two women slowly slip into unconsciousness, wrapped in each other and in dreams of what might happen if they can survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you guys liked this! It's my first Lupcretia fic so I'm still working out their relationship. I'm also a total sucker for self-conscious Lup, so here she is in all her nervous glory. Comments, as always, are super appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
> P.S. I'm not binary trans so I don't know exactly how Lup would feel about her body, this is an approximation of how I think she might feel (I don't know if I need to say that but I figured I might as well)


End file.
